Lesson Learned
by Muse2488
Summary: One of the turtles is about to learn a lesson. The hard way. Please read and review! ]]


**A/N: Alright, so I had a lot of requests to do another tickle fic with the turtles so here it is! This time someone else is the victim! Please read and review because I'm addicted to reviews and you should all be enablers of this addiction. =]]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the turtles. It's a tragedy. I'm trying to be strong. **

His shell was against the wall. All escape routes blocked completely. He had nowhere to go, nowhere to run, no one to help him. His pursuers had finally caught up to him and now he was thoroughly trapped. They inched closer to him, hands raised and fingers curled as if just waiting to grab him. He pressed his shell closer to the wall, if that was even possible, and tried his hardest not to cower in fear. He was a ninja after all; he had his honor, his pride. However, he'd feel a lot more at ease if he still had his weapon. He glanced sideways and eyed it, weighing his options of being able to lunge for it and fight them off.

The odds were most deff _not_ in his favor.

He looked back at his pursuers, their steps slow as they wanted to build the anticipation of the inescapable attack. He gulped and tried one final desperate attempt at freedom; he started begging.

"Please." He stated simply.

"There is no way out of this." The leader replied.

"You're stuck with nowhere else to go." His companion added.

"You don't have to do this." He begged.

"Oh but we do. It's the only way you'll learn." The shorter one replied.

"No! Please, just let me go. Please!" He begged. They were so close now; he could see the whites of their eyes. They were glaring daggers at him and he gulped, frantically searching for some kind of help. He thought of his Sensei, maybe if he yelled loud enough he could hear him. Master Splinter was always keeping an ear out for his sons, and it seemed as if distance couldn't keep his Master from hearing his sons. He opened his mouth to do just that but was silenced.

"Don't even think about it. You'll be too far gone by the time he hears you." The leader said.

"Enough yappin'! Let's just do this!" The companion said with a fierce expression on his face. The other two grinned evilly.

_Oh crap._

Donatello was tackled to the ground, his shell rubbing a bit roughly on the brick wall. He fought valiantly, punching and kicking his legs trying to get his attackers to let go, but he was hopelessly out numbered. His arms were pinned above his head as one of his attackers sat on his legs. He tried pulling his arms out of their grasp, but it was no use. The holds they had were as strong as steel girders.

"Now…what to do with you?" The leader asked.

"Look, I'm sorry! I didn't know it would react like that! It was a prototype, that's all! Leo please!" Donatello tried to reason with his oldest brother as he sat on his legs.

"You single handedly knocked out all of the power, ruined the bikes' tires, destroyed half of the kitchen, and managed to damage the water heater!" Leonardo cried as his grip tightened on his little brother's wrist.

They had chased him across the lair for what seemed like hours, until they had finally cornered their genius brother. Mikey had almost caught him twice, but as fast as Mikey is Donnie was just that much faster. Leo blamed it on Don's desperation to escape and Mikey's anger for Donnie being able to out run him. Earlier that morning some kind of animal looking robot had entered the kitchen at full speed, sparking and hitting everything in sight. Dishes crashed to the floor, pots and pans were tossed across the room, and food was thrown out of the fridge by the insane robot. Donnie tried to catch it but it left and headed for the garage. Raphael was still sleeping but awakened the moment Don had screamed for it to leave the bike alone. Raph had entered the garage in time to watch the robot kick his bike down before tossing it across the room. Raph snarled in anger and went after the robot, getting his Sai's out and slashing at it. Unfortunately the little devil escaped and made its way into the living room next. Mikey thought the whole situation was funny until it knocked over the tower of televisions they had. Each one of them broke and the robot then made its way to the couch and started shredding Mike's comic books. Michelangelo grabbed his Nunchucks and chased after the robot, following Raph and Donnie. The robot entered the dojo next and started knocking over all of their weights, shredding the punching bags, and then knocking down the bamboo sticks; even the ones that Leo was standing on. Leonardo crashed to the floor with a shocked cry. The robot jumped into the air, landing on the water heater and preceded to bash its head into it over and over until the water heater started emitting smoke. All four brothers were now chasing the robot as it made its way to Master Splinter's room. Just as the robot was on the threshold Master Splinter shot an arm out and grabbed the little robot by its throat.

"Donatello, I assume this belongs to you?"

Don gulped before nodding. "Y-Yes Sensei."

"May I ask why it is destroying our home?" His master asked.

"I'm s-sorry. He's just an experiment." Don said sheepishly.

"An experiment?! That thing is a menace!" Leonardo shouted.

"No he's not! He just doesn't understand!" Don defended, feeling more than a little paternal for his little robot.

"He's a robot Donnie, not a pet. Plus, you've seen those robot movies! They all eventually take over the world!" Mike cried.

"That's Hollywood Mikey, not real life. I just need to reprogram him so-"

"I'll reprogram the little jerk." Raph interrupted getting his Sai's out and twirling them in his hands. He lunged for the robot in his father's hands, but Don stuck his leg out and tripped Raph.

"OW! Don! What the shell man?" Raph demanded as he jumped to his feet. Don had the little robot in his arms now, pushing the small switch to turn his beloved creation off.

"Don't touch him!" Donatello told his older brother.

"I'm sorry Donnie, but he's got to go." Leonardo said.

"No he doesn't, I just need to tweak him a bit." Don insisted.

"Don, dude, I'm normally on your side, but this little freak just destroyed my comic book collection and the T.V.'s! He needs to go!" Mikey said.

Leo lunged forward, reaching for the creature but Don pushed down on Leo's head forcing him to the floor as Don danced away.

"That was not a smart move Donnie." Leo said from the floor.

Don winced but said nothing. Michelangelo was the next to try and grab the robot but Don whipped his Bo out and smacked it against his little brother's arm.

"Ow! Donnie!" Mikey cried outraged, rubbing his hand.

"I'm sorry! Just-Just don't touch him!" Donatello told them. All three of his brothers glared at him before looking at one another and nodding.

"If we can't get the robot, we'll just get you." Leonardo said.

Don's eyes widened as he 'eeped' and booked it in the other direction, his brother's hot on his tail.

And that was how he ended up here; pinned to the floor by his brother's, all three of them looking down at him with absolute _evil_ in their eyes.

"Guys, please!" Don begged.

"So, what's the damage again Leo?" Raph asked, ignoring his begging brother.

"Broken T.V.'s, broken water heater, broken bike, broken lights, broken dishes, broken toaster, and the dojo is messed up."

"Don't forget my comic books!" Mike yelled indignantly.

Leo rolled his eyes. "And Mikey's comic books are destroyed."

"And since ya don't want us takin' our anger out on your little robot, we're gonna take our anger out on _you_." Raph said with a smirk.

Don closed his eyes, preparing himself for a beating when he felt fingers digging into his sides. His eyes popped open and he immediately started laughing. He couldn't help it; he was possibly even more ticklish than Mikey. Mikey could at least hold it in for a while, Donnie didn't have a chance. He had always been more sensitive and was therefore an easy target when they were younger. Plus, his sides were one of his weakest spot.

"LEO! PLEHEHEHEHEASE!" Don screamed. Leo cackled uncharacteristically evil like.

"You must suffer the consequences! Mwahahahahaha!" Mikey cried as he tickled under Don's arms. Raph smirked and used his free hand to get Don's other arm.

"M-Mikey! Raph! Stahahahahahahahap!" Donatello begged his brother's. Tears of mirth were already filling his eyes and it was hard to breathe. It tickled so damn much! His entire body was writhing in ticklish agony, each touch electrocuting his body.

"Are ya gonna get rid of that robot?" Raphael demanded.

"YEHEHEHEHEHES!" Donnie shouted before dissolving into helpless laughter again. Raph and Mikey were working under his arms still while Leo was playing his sides like a piano. Donnie was pulling on his arms, trying to free himself but he was growing weaker. Tickling always seemed to sap people of their strength. It was a purely physiological response but Donnie couldn't seem to think logically while being tickled half to death.

"Promise?" Leo asked, a wide grin on his face.

"P-Promise! ACK! L-Leo! Nohohohohot there! Any-Anywhere but thereeee!" Don screeched as Leonardo hit his 'sweet spot.' Donatello was rather hoping his older brother had forgotten about it, but of course he hadn't. Don's sweet spot was his hips, right where the plastron cut off. His whole body spasmed and he arched his back trying his hardest to escape.

"GUYS! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEASE!" Donatello begged, laughing hysterically. Mikey dug in harder, Raph and Leo doing the same. Donnie's laughter rang throughout the lair as his brother's tickled him stupid. A few minutes more of the unbearable torture and Don was reduced to silent hysterics, only able to mouth the word 'please.' And finally his brother's stopped. Leo patted his plastron before standing, Raph giving him a noogie, and Mikey poking him in the sides.

"It's nice to hear ya laugh a little Donnie."

"_A little_?!" Don asked incredulously, panting for breath.

"Raph's right Don. You should laugh more often." Leo said.

"We can always make you laugh Donatello." Mikey said with a mischievous wiggle of his fingers. Donnie got to his feet and scowled at his little brother before a sly grin grew on his own face.

"Turnabouts fair play Michelangelo." Donnie said.

Mikey's eyes narrowed at his older brother. "Not cool dude."

Leo and Raph stopped and turned to look at their two little brothers, before looking at each other and then smirking.

"Ya know Leo, it's been a while since we taught our little brother's whose boss." Raph said, nudging Leo's shoulder.

"You're right Raph. I mean, I think Don's learned his lesson, but do you think he's learned his place?"

Mikey and Don gulped, backing away with scared expressions on their faces.

"You got Donnie?" Raph asked.

Leo nodded. "You got Mike?"

Raph smirked. "Oh yeah, the little punk owes me for ruinin' my punching bag last week."

Raph and Leo cracked their knuckles and advanced towards their little brothers.

Donnie and Mikey didn't make it very far, Master Splinter assumed, judging by the sounds of laughter coming from the dojo. His two youngest sons were no doubt being tickle tortured by his two oldest. The old rat knew he should go and help his sons.

But his stories were calling his name.


End file.
